Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email. In some cases, software applications include, or are designed to execute workflows. These workflows may include pulses of work which, when executed as part of the workflow, complete a specified task. Workflows may thus be used to perform a variety of different user-specified tasks.